


There's No Place Like Home

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Flashbacks, Hitting, Love, M/M, Romance, Voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the saying there's no place like home. Well that's not the case for Dan he hates going home for Christmas so Phil invites  him to his parents house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mince Pies/Banter/Dan

It was 3days before Christmas. Phil and Dan had gone to Phil's parents house for the holidays

Originally Dan was suppose to go to his own parents house. Phil could tell that Dan didn't want to go home or to be away from Phil.

 

So both of them had set out early that morning and arrived at Phil's parents house that night. 

Dan was sitting in the lounge room trying to upload a video. However Phil's parents internet wasn't the best so Dan gave up and went to help with the cooking.

 

Phil was lost in his thoughts as he was helping his mom cook the mince pies. Phil thought about Dan and how they had been together 7 years now, some how with out the internet finding out or the Phandom because they were like the FBI.  
Seriously though if you needed to find out any information you should just ask, the Phandom they knew with in minuets of a picture being posted every little detail about it. 

 

So when Dan walked over Phil noticed Dan's clothing which was a black sweater, with snowflakes that had a white santa face on it festive style. Also he wore a black pair of tight pants that made him look sexy. 

 

Than Dan looked at what Phil was wearing a festive green jumper with Santa's sleigh on it, with presents all around it. Also Phil wore a black pair of pants that Dan had given him for christmas. 

Dan got to the kitchen just as Mrs Lester put the mince pies in the oven. "Wow they look yummy can't wait to try them Mrs Lester." 

She turned around and smiled at Dan.

"They are the best Lester mince pies in the world!!!! I'm glad u could spend Christmas with us Dan but what about your family?" 

Mrs and Mr Lester new about Dan & Phil's relationship and couldn't be happier. 

But Mrs Lester was concerned that Dan always spent Christmas with them.

 

Phil smiled at his mom and wondered if Dan would answer about his family. You see Dan never spoke much about his family, so  
Phil never knew much about them and of course Phil had tried to get Dan to talk but failed. 

There's more silence than Dan finally found words to say.

"Oh um I ..... well you see ... I'm sorry it's I just feel more at home here with your family is that ok?" 

 

Dan's hands were shaking so Phil got worried. But than Dan got scared of Phil's moms answer leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to Phil's old bedroom.

Phil had tried to stop Dan before he took off but with no luck than Mrs Lester spoke again. "Sweetie I think you should go check on Dan to make sure his ok. Tell him I'm sorry if I upset him with the family question." 

"Ok mom I'm sure it wasn't you but there is something going on. I'll go see if Dan's ok we might be a while."

His mom nodded yes than gave Phil a hug as he left to go upstairs

 

Phils mind was full of crazy thoughts mostly he just hoped that Dan was ok. When Phil got to his bedroom Dan had locked the door so now Phil was in  
panic mode. 

 

He heard banging coming from the room and crying from Dan which wasn't like him at all. 

 

Phil had no idea what do to so he knocked on the door and waited for a answer that never seemed to come. 

 

End Chapter One.


	2. Flashbacks Out Phil Lester In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Backs are not fun Dan has one than locks himself in Phils bedroom can Phil help him to open up.

So Phil waited outside the bedroom door  
He pleaded with Dan to open up but Dan had already locked it.

 

Phil than spoke shyly but loud enough for Dan to hear him.  
“Dan I’m worried about you please let me in." 

In the room Dan had started pacing back and forward.

Than Dan spoke letting out his emotions in one big heap.

"NOOOO I don't want to hurt you right now Phil, it's better this way just leave me alone for a few hours I'll be fine.” 

Now Phil knew he had to do something. So he banged on the door louder hoping Dan would give in and open it. 

“Daniel James Howell open up right now I can help you through this please trust me.” 

Dan stopped pacing as he listened to Phil talk. Phil's door banging was heard by his parents who where downstairs and now  
made their way upstairs to see what was going on. 

 

"Phil honey what's going on? Is Dan ok?" Phils mom spoke scaring Phil because he wasn't expecting her presence beside him. 

 

Mrs Lester was very beautiful and her clothing was amazing. She wore a blue blouse with tiny purple flowers on it. Also she  
wore a white skirt that had frills around it that made it look like a tutu. 

Phil looked at his dad Mr Lester who was a classy dresser he wore brown pants with a black leather belt. Also Mr Lester wore a black checkered shirt that buttoned down the front. 

Phil spoke softly as you could hear the panic in his voice. 

"Mom.....Dan's locked himself in the bedroom he wont let me in." 

Mrs Lester placed a hand on Phils shoulder to calm him down which seemed to work a little. 

Than Mr Lester spoke happily pulling a silver key out of his right pants pocket. 

"Calm down son we have a spare key you can unlock the door." That made Phil very happy because he wasn't expecting them to have an extra key. 

Than Phil spoke feeling happy there was a way into the room.

"You have an extra key? I thought we only had one."  
Phil said as his dad gave Phil the key as Phil quickly unlocked the door.

Dan heard the door unlock so he darted behind Phils bed and curled up in the corner.  
Than as Phil came into the bedroom he examined the surroundings. His eyes went straight to Dan on the other side of his bed.

Who was trying not to look at Phil or his parents so Phil looked around the room instead to calm Dan.  
Phils room was quite small in size but his parents had put a double bed in it because they knew Dan would be staying. 

He had a lot of old posters of Muse on his wall and lots of space stuff as well. 

Dan was shaking head to toe and curled up like a baby did in there mothers tummy while he cried softly. 

Phil made his way over to Dan as his parents stood at the door with there arms around each other hugging. 

Dan tried to creep into the corner further which was impossible. Than he watched as Phil approached but Phil dropped down to his knees.

"Dan ...... you know I love you.....please whats happening? I just want to help you." 

Dan looked up at Phil with his tearful eyes. He wanted to tell Phil every thing but Dan never told anyone before.

"I can't........... I've never told anyone......... I'm just having flashbacks I'll be alright." 

After Dan spoke he stood up rather quickly making Phil jump whilst doing the same. Dan tried to pushed past Phil to leave the room but Phil stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Phil .....if you love me you will let go of me right now. I don't wish to hurt you I have no control over my actions at this present moment." 

They starred directly into each others eyes Dan's dark and teary eyed. Phils parents were there watching because they wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to either  
one of Dan or Phil. 

"I do love you Dan that's why I can't let you go please talk to me. Don't shut me out of your life I just want to help you why are u having flashbacks?" 

Phil said in a stern yet calming voice as Dan had been trying to pull out of Phils grip which was very tight. But than all of a sudden Dan stopped pulling and collapsed sitting on to the bed.

For some reason Dan spoke feeling calmer as he took some deep breathes in and out.

"Somehow I don't no why but I feel calmer .............. I'm sorry to cause so much drama I didn't expect all this emotion to creep up on me so fast." 

Phil listened to what Dan said and than Phil feeling brave took hold of Dan's hand feeling happy because Dan held it back.

"Its ok Dan why are you avoiding my question about flashbacks? I just want to help you I love you." Phil said whilst clearing a cough that he had come up in his throat.\\\

 

Dan look towards the door at Phil parents who smiled back at Dan hoping that would calm him further. 

 

"Ok well its a long story........ and please don't hate me after it. I don't think I could take that its a pretty bad story about my dad & mom." 

Phils eyes went wide in shock but he tried not to show it than he spoke. 

"We would never hate you Dan nothing you could ever do or say could make us love you any less." 

That made it easier for Dan as he finally felt ready to reveal his deepest darkest secret that no one ever knew about expect his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story I will update it as soon as I can. You are all special little snowflakes beautiful in ur own way. Let me no if u enjoy this story and comment what u think.


	3. Dans Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells his story to Phil and Mr and Mrs Lester.

It was 10:00pm so Mrs Lester had gone downstairs to take the mince pies out of the oven. 

Than Mr Lester Dan & Phil decided to go downstairs as well. They all sat down on the couch together to be more comfortable.

Dan had finally calmed down a bit as he sat down next to Phil he spoke.

“Well I’m not going to lie this is a pretty bad story. So are u sure you all want to hear it?” Dan said looking at everyone. Than Mrs Lester spoke back to Dan as she put the pies on the kitchen counter.

“Of course hon ur family to us we just want to help you through this.” Mrs Lester said coming over to the couch, sitting down beside her husband.

Phil took hold of Dans hand to let Dan no that he was ok with it. Because now was the time for Dans secrets be revealed that he had been holding in for years.

Phil spoke in a reassuring voice to let Dan no they were ready to hear what ever was to happen. 

“Its time Dan we love you nothing will change that we’re always here for you.” 

 

Dan sunk further back in the couch still holding Phils hand as he began his story. 

 

“Well this all started back in my high school days. I was bullied for being an outsider than it got worse when I realised I was bisexual. I wasn’t going to tell my parents because I knew how they would react. So I spent most of my time on the internet watching coming out videos online or other you tubers.”

 

The others all listened as Dan told his story. Phil still held Dans hand which was slightly shaking but Dan went on with the story. 

“But one night I watched Tyler Oakley’s coming out video. Than decided that it was time to tell my family the truth   
about my sexuality.  
It was the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my life.   
My mom was fine with it she was really happy that I was just being me. But…… my dad got really angry and didn’t understand so he became violent toward me & my mom but later on he did much worse than that.”

 

Dan turned his head away from Phil because he thought Phil wouldn’t like him any more for hiding the truth. Than finally finding words after being in shock Phil spoke.

“Dan omg I’m so sorry that happened to you. But if you thought that would make me not love you anymore your wrong.” 

Phils parents smiled at Phils comment to Dan it was beautiful how much they both loved each other. 

Than Mrs Lester spoke in a loving mother kinda of way. 

“Dan Im so sorry honey that happened & your dad didn’t understand. He had no right to become violent towards you or any one else but please continue as you said there was more.”

She was right there was more to come as Dans story had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading please continue to kudos and comment on this story as more is on the way.


	4. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells the rest of his story to Phil and Phil's parents.

Dan was in the living room with Phil's parents and Phil. He was telling them the story about coming out to  
his parents. 

 

Dan had told them that his father never understood and became violent. 

 

"Dan honey please go on with the story we are prepared to hear it I promise." Mrs Lester spoke in a calming voice  
that urged Dan to go on. 

 

"Sure I guess its just this part is really hard to deal with thats all." Dan spoke his voice shaking when he talked  
than turned to look at Phil. 

Phil smiled reassuringly at Dan to let him no it was ok to go on. "Its ok Dan we love you please continue."

 

That was all Dan needed to push on further so he began again. "Ok well as I said my dad became violent mostly towards  
my mother. However when I decided enough was enough I threw myself in between them and I got flung across the room."

 

Phil was shocked hearing this as were his parents but they all tried not to show it. Dan decided to just get it all out in the open and went on with  
the story. 

"I was in hospital for over a month after the doctors thought I might not walk again. My mum stayed with me the whole time  
and helped me through rehabilitation. Finally I was fine to leave the hospital and go back home. Of course my mum was worried about my dad  
doing something like that again." 

After that Dan had a little pause as he was reliving the memory but than he went on. 

 

"But both of us being brave went back home the next day. My dad had obviously been drinking as the house was a mess.  
He been past out on the couch and woke up when we came in." 

 

Dan had now stood up and started pacing around the couches as the others watched. 

Phil had been stunned because Dan had never told him any of this in all the years they had known each other. 

Than Dan started to say the dialogue of what happened when he got home from the hospital.

Flashback

"Why are you back I thought you were staying in hospital?" Dan's dad said holding a beer bottle in his hand stumbling forward. 

"They said he could come home its been over a month Dan has healed." Dan's mom said hugging her son close to her afraid her husband might  
do something bad.

"Hmmm obviously he looks fine I wish I done a better job." Mr Howell sniggered as if it was funny putting someone in the hospital. 

Mrs Howell was furious that her husband thought it was a funny injuring their son. 

"What you think its funny that you flung Dan across the room.................. I hate you." 

After those words the scene changed as the air filled with tension. The anger was shown in Mr Howell's face and Dan was not sure what to do. 

Dan had been 18 years old and knew this was not good situation. 

His dad push Dan aside and on to the floor as he pushed his wife against the nearest wall. 

Dan was freaked out he needed to help his mom but was worried about getting hurt himself. 

"You hate me well you are going to regret that you said that..... Mrs Howell." Dan's dad said to his wife holding his hands around her throat. 

"Stop please leave her alone hurt me instead you hate me more right?" Dan said trying to stand to move closer to his mom but was pushed into the wall. 

"Stay out of this Dan or I swear I will hurt you again." He said roughly but Dan was already injured from the wall. 

"Wait wait wait please there must be something I can do to stop you hurting mom." 

Dan cried out with tears streaming down his face as his Dad didn't care at all. 

His dad let his hands hold down his wife's arms against the wall. 

Than his dad took one hand off his wife arm than started hitting her hard on the face. 

At the same time he kept kicking Dan away so he couldn't help his mom. 

 

"What if I leave this house forever will you promise to leave mom alone?" Dan screamed out not caring what would happen to him. 

 

"Only if you would leave an never ever come back here I might consider it." His dad said ripping off some of his wife's clothes. 

 

Dan managed to stand up but stumble when he did. "Ok ok I'll leave I wont ever come back here but only if u leave mom alone." 

 

Than his Dan stopped what he was doing and turned to Dan hitting him across the face. 

 

"Fine I agree you get your things an be out of here by tonight its a deal." 

 

Mrs Howell was frightened still and didn't want Dan to go but it would be safer for him. 

 

"But wait were will Dan go if he can't stay here." Was all Mrs Howell manage to say as Dan faced her. 

 

"It's fine mom I have an internet friend in London Im gonna go stay with him I love you." 

 

Than the flash back ended and we were back with Mrs and Mr Lester and Phil in their lounge room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading my stories it means the world to me. I promise more is to come I just have a lot of stories on the go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress let me no if you think its good idea because I will write further if u like it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading it means the world to me u r all special snowflakes. 
> 
> Bye


End file.
